


Selfie King

by Signeddennishopper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Always, Cuties, Dorks in Love, M/M, Selfies, Teenage Dorks, and forever, he would definitely be the selfie king, jean is the selfie king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signeddennishopper/pseuds/Signeddennishopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is the self proclaimed Selfie King of instagram and all other types of social media, but when his position is threatened and he loses focus who could possibly catch him off guard other than his beloved freckled boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie King

Selfie King

Jean smiled and positioned his phone above himself turning his head to the side looking away from the camera and narrowing his eyes ever so slightly then snapped a picture on his phone. Pulling back to his normal self Jean examined the picture carefully narrowing his eyes scrutinizing the picture then smiles brightly, the picture had come out dope as hell. It got his whole upper torso into the shot, everything from his blonde and dark brown hair shaved at the sides covered by a red beanie all the way down to his chest covered with a plain black v-neck and a army green colored jacket with tan fur on the hood. Jean smiled as he hopped over the couch plopping down, making the chain on his dark blue skinny jeans jingle, right next to his freckled boyfriend who was reading quietly on the couch nestled into the corner by the armrest complete with a blanket over his lap. Jean sat with his legs open and feet planted flat on the floor tapping away on his phone uploading the selfie he had just taken to instagram adding in all the appropriate hashtags and even throwing a few loaded hashtags at his selfie rival. He snickered as the picture finished uploading and almost instantaneously got over fifty likes along with over twenty comments all of them saying practically the same thing.   
Marco felt a small smile pull at his lips as he side glanced at his boyfriend then shut his book when he say he was fully dressed to go out into the snow that was falling delicately outside. He laughed as his boyfriend was busy tapping away at his phone and judging by the way his eyebrows scrunched up it had something to do with Eren. Possibly a comment war, Marco noted. He decided he'd have to take this one lightly.   
"Ahem," Marco coughed trying to get Jean's attention. "Ahem!" He coughed again a little louder, still not grabbing the attention of his boyfriend who scoffed and shook his head typing faster his fingers stabbing at the touch screen. Marco just laughed quietly and rolled his eyes setting his book on the coffee table unwrapping himself from the blanket crawling over next to Jean leaning over tilting his head to the side and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck causing the furiously tapping fingers to stop abruptly and narrowed eyes to widen. Marco nuzzled his nose into Jean's neck and breathed on it softly making Jean's hands treble slightly and a shiver wrack through his frame. "What are you doing Jean? Are you going somewhere?" Marco coos as he presses gentle kisses up Jean's neck to his ear nipping at the lobe softly. Jean's eyes slide shut and his pearly white teeth catch on his lower lip as he tries to suppress a groan. "Did you get into a selfie war with Eren again?" He asks as he places his hand on Jean's chest sliding it up to his jaw turning Jean's face to his and their noses press together. Marco was smiling at Jean and the latter was blushing dark red completely caught off guard and he nodded in response to Marco's question. He smiled and laughed deep in his throat and kissed Jean's bottom lip making him come to his senses and smirk on Marco's lips. Jean tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to Marco's placing his hand on the seat cushion of the couch behind Marco leaning on it positioning his phone above them slightly waiting to take the picture. Marco placed his freckled hand on the side of Jean's neck and stroked it with his thumb as the two began kissing feverishly. Jean licked Marco's lower lip and the freckled boy wasted no time in opening his mouth to let Jean's tongue in, and just as Jean was sliding his tongue into Marco's mouth and snaking an arm around his waist Jean snapped the picture. As soon as the camera click sounded the two pulled away reluctantly blushing and panting softly. Jean took one look at Marco's flushed face and half lidded eyes and clicked his phone shut setting on the top of the armrest behind him quickly tossing off his beanie leaving his hair disheveled and out of place and slid off his jacket tossing it to the floor quickly kicking off his shoes. Marco took the hint just as Jean was beginning to lean over him. Marco lowered himself onto his back on the couch and Jean crawled on top of him and leaned down to kiss him deeply freckled arms coming to wrap around his neck.  
An hour and a half later Jean was leaning his head against a plush couch pillow with one arm around Marco both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat with the soft blanket nestled over them keeping them warm. Marco had fallen asleep after screaming Jean's name and telling him that he loved him before a quick kiss. Marco's head was on Jean's chest with his arms hugging to Jean's chest tightly snuggled up against his side. Jean had Marco cradled into his side while he was lying on his back contently looking down at Marco brushing his soft hair back slowly counting his freckles and smiling all the while. A faint buzzing could be hear and Jean looked around then stuck his hand into the side of the couch cushion and pulled out his phone which he quickly muted. He had one hundred plus notifications from instagram and had twelve pending snaps on snapchat as well as sixty plus notifications on tumblr. Rolling his eyes jean smiled and looked down at Marco then opened his instagram app uploading one final selfie featuring a sleeping Marco clinging to his chest and his arm behind his head giving a content and smug smile. Jean picked out the perfect filter and wrote a quick description for the picture and hash tagging it 'my bf is better than yours' before clicking his phone shut and joining his freckled boyfriend in a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here ever... Um? Hope you like it and junk!
> 
> Bye!<3
> 
> -signeddennishopper


End file.
